pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Death
User talk:Death/archive1Dec.29,07,4:00AM User talk:Death/archive2Apr.04,08,1:00PM Hi, just saw your userpage and wanted to say, you take things a bit too seriously. Where you mentioned admins not following all of the rules, that was the intent of that quote from Armond, iirc. GWW works differently from here, with rules occasionally preventing admins from running the site, not helping it. On PvX, admins are generally trusted enough to use their judgement in the case if it would benefit the site more than following the rules exactly. And, if you look, they are rarely the ones flaming or creating problems. For example, the 4 admins that are most active on the wiki atm are all reasonable and have generally good judgement. As to the flaming problem, yes, some users are quite tactless and immature, but this is occasionally because they have to deal with situations repeatedly and become frustrated(such as a poor build which is submitted many times). The actions of some of the build masters tend to cause conflict, but people get over it and move on. Also, a small, somewhat elitist, controlling community is, in the case of PvX, actually ideal. The thing about guild wars is that while there may be many skills and builds, only a certain number of builds work. After 3 years of guild wars, and especially now, with no more planned campaigns, people are getting close to finding every build that works. Skill changes affect this, but usually destroy as many builds as they create, and can only cause so many new builds. Meta shifts cause only a few new builds, which should be looked over by elitists, as they will get the builds right, their egos depend on it. So basically, this wiki cannot keep growing forever, as there aren't many good builds left to be found in guild wars. All that needs to be done is do the few new builds out there right, which a small community handles better than a big one. Sorry for the wall of text, and I hope that explains a bit about some of what you seem to take issue with on this site. Dejh 16:40, 4 April 2008 (EDT) :This guys been like gone for... IDK, a long time? --20pxGuildof 16:42, 4 April 2008 (EDT) :: is a long time? Dejh 16:44, 4 April 2008 (EDT) :::...Maybe. I thought we trolled him off the Wiki. --20pxGuildof 16:45, 4 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Also, his archive at the top of the page has today's date on it. :::::Although, I can see why you may have expected that :\ Dejh 16:47, 4 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::Just wait :P [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:29, 4 April 2008 (EDT) hi. yeah i see what you're saying, dejh. but i'll bet you that these guys start flaming me again without any provocation... i mean whatever though - one admin wouldn't allow me to archive my user talk page, though but whatever... Death 17:33, 4 April 2008 (EDT) This page needs more metal. --71.229 17:35, 4 April 2008 (EDT) :He is just a troll, like those "thinking outside the box" idiots on guru, he only whants people to complain with him so he can purge all the his shit on them. Also, this kind of "letter" only shows he is very very immature himself, if he doesnt like the community for real and considers himsel;f mature then he would just leave it quetly from everyone else and contact the admins who he thinks acty horribly wrong and are total idiots (which they dont seem to be) by MSN or E-Mail and discuss everything he doesnt like on there instead of shitting casual but active wiki users. --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 17:37, 4 April 2008 (EDT) ::MORE METAL. --71.229 17:41, 4 April 2008 (EDT) :::MORE GRUNGE! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:45, 4 April 2008 (EDT) ::::MORE METAL! --71.229 17:47, 4 April 2008 (EDT) :::::There's plenty of trolls on the wiki, but he actually brought up points, so I figured I could try to help. Dejh 17:49, 4 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::Guys stop that, leave the guy alone, he decided to leave and thats good people like him are unwanted mess. He will just kill himself if u guys continue to troll him lol, he got frequently banned for a reason very strong one though. And he has some mental problems and is probably an emo or something... --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 17:50, 4 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::Coming from the person who inspired this, that may not mean too much, Igor ;) Dejh 17:52, 4 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::Less flames, MORE METAL! --71.229 17:53, 4 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::GUILD WARS. Lord of all tyria 17:54, 4 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Ok, fine 71 :( Here's some metal for ya. Dejh 17:59, 4 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Flashblockowned. --71.229 18:00, 4 April 2008 (EDT) damnit, that's what I was planning to pull if God had chained with me. ): :::::::::::This user is a dick, lets kill him! :D --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 18:05, 4 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::That sounds like a userbox, so I actually checked your page to see if it was on there >.> Dejh 18:07, 4 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Lolwut? Oo --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 18:10, 4 April 2008 (EDT) Dejh, u kno Im not really like that, just playin'. having a skill dedicated to me is quite epic actually dont u think? ;) --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 17:56, 4 April 2008 (EDT) :...No. --20pxGuildof 18:11, 4 April 2008 (EDT) ::...Yes. --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 18:13, 4 April 2008 (EDT) ::...just for the record, i haven't done or said one thing to this guy, so... i really don't think i'm really involved in this whole dispute or whatever. i didn't say anything to him. Death 18:17, 4 April 2008 (EDT) :::Well, Igor is kinda an epic troll. Still, he can't overcome my trollness. --20pxGuildof 18:19, 4 April 2008 (EDT) ::::TROLL TROLL. Lord of all tyria 18:23, 4 April 2008 (EDT) :::::Maan, what I do is not trolling, it something moar epic and 1337, idk how to call it yet. And Death, by your highly offencive userpage were u call all of the PvX community noobs, idiots and baboons while asking everyone to go fuck on your talkpage u are not targeting me aswell? I personally doubt that, thx if u dont tho... --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 18:30, 4 April 2008 (EDT) What's wrong with a "prejudiced, territorial community"? :P and more GRUNGE [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 07:01, 5 April 2008 (EDT) :Burnnnnn --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 07:02, 5 April 2008 (EDT)